Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Johnny Test/Transkript
Hier ist der vollständige Transkript von Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Johnny Test. Kapitel 1: Eine neue Welt Es begann, als Dr. Eggman auf den Bildschirm guckt, wie Sonic und Tails seine Roboter zerstören. Eggman: Grrrr! Dieser verflixter Igel! Immer wieder wird meine Pläne durchkreuzen! Und jetzt hat er noch Freunde dabei?! Cubot: Und was machen wir jetzt? Orbot: Keine Sorge. Der Doktor hat immer gute Ideen parat, (denkt) ...von denen manche sehr dumm sind... Eggman: Du hast recht. Dieses Mal kann Sonic mich nicht aufhalten! Hahahaha! In der Zwischenzeit sind Sonic und Tails jetzt auf den Weg zur Festung. Tails: Sonic, wir müssen uns beeilen! Sonic: Kein Problem! ??? #1: Hab dich endlich, mein Liebling! Sonic: Amy? ??? #2: Na warte, wenn ich ihn dir Finger kriege... Tails: Knuckles? Amy und Knuckles kommen zu den beiden hinzu. Sonic: Was macht ihr hier? Amy: Die Liebe zu dir hat mich stärker gemacht! Sonic: Amy... Knuckles: Dr. Eggman hat den Master Emerald schon wieder gestohlen! Immerhin, was macht ihr denn? Sonic: Wir müssen Cream und Cheese retten. Tails: Und Eggman aufhalten. Amy: Das ist ja furchtbar! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles und Amy erreichen schließlich Eggmans Festung. Tails: Wir sind da! Amy: Eggmans Festung. Knuckles: Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum das hier so groß ist. Aber egal, machen wir ihn platt! Sonic: Dann los gehts! Alle: Okay! Später in der Festung geben Orbot und Cubot Eggman über die Lage bescheid. Orbot: Sie kommen! Eggman: Ausgezeichnet! Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dass ich Sonic und seine Freunde endlich vernichte. ???: Nein! Mr. Sonic gibt niemals auf! Eggman schaut auf Cream und Cheese, die gefangen sind. Cream: Er und seine Freunde werden mich sicherlich retten. Cheese: Chao! Chao! Eggman: Ha! Sie werden nie ins Hauptquartier kommen! Mit meiner neuesten Erfindung kann niemand mich aufhalten! Eggman geht auf die Gefangenen zu. Cream und Cheese waren in Angst quasi eingefroren. Cream: Bitte tu uns nichts an! Eggman: Oh nein. Ein Gentleman kann einer Lady nie was antun. Außerdem werdet ihr Zeuge- Aber Sonic und seine Freunde brechen die Tür durch und bereiten einen Angriff vor. Cream: Leute! Cheese: Chao! Eggman: Na sieh mal einer an. Wenn das hier nicht Sonic und seiner Gang sind! Ihr seid zu spät! Mit dieser schönen Maschine, die von den Chaos Emeralds angetrieben sind, wird die Welt mir gehören! Sonic: Tja, da müssen wir diese Maschine erst stoppen, bevor du es tust! Ein Roboter kommt auf die vier zu. Tails: Sonic! Leute! Passt auf! Eggman: Schnappt sie euch! Glücklicherweise können sie ausweichen. Sonic: Lauft weiter! Amy: Halte durch, Cream! Ich komme! Aber der Roboter kommt auf Amy zu und versuchte es, sie zu entführen. Sonic: Amy, pass auf! Er rettete sie rechtzeitig. Amy: Mein Held! Anschließend geht die Rettungsaktion weiter. Knuckles fand schließlich den Master Emerald aus einem Roboter, die er gerade es kaputt gemacht hat. Knuckles: Endlich! Sonic und Tails retten schließlich Cream und Cheese aus ihrer Zelle. Cream: Vielen Dank, Mr. Sonic und Mr. Tails. Tails: Keine Ursache. Sonic: So, jetzt machen wir Rührei aus ihm! Alle: OK! Eggman: Feuert weiter, egal was kommt und mach weiter- (Sonic und die anderen stehen vor Eggman und der Roboter ziehlt auf ihm.) NEIN, HALT! NICHT SCHIEßEN! (duckt) Ah! Dann mal los! Aber die Maschine geht kaputt und droht bald selbst zu zerstören. Eggman: WAS HABT IHR GEMACHT?! Cubot: Oh oh... Orbot: Das sieht nicht gut aus... Knuckles: Das Chaos Control... Das Licht wird immer stärker und kommt auf die Gang zu. Alle schreien. Die nächste Szene folgt, als Sonic und Tails in einer unbekannten Welt aufwachten. Sonic: Tails, wach auf! Tails: Was ist passiert? Sonic: Ich hab keine Ahnung, Kumpel. Sonic und Tails gehen auf die Stadt zu. Sonic: Wo sind wir? Tails: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber laut diesem Schild, heißt diese Stadt "Porkbelly". Sonic: Sieht ja ganz nett aus. Plötzlich kommt ein unbekannter Schurke aus dem nirgendwo. Tails: Whoa! Sonic: Was zum- Es knockt die beiden so schnell aus, das die beiden nichts unternahmen. Dann verschwindet er wieder und lassen Sonic und Tails bewusstlos auf der Straße zurück. Auf der Hügelspitze rast ein flammköpfiger Junge mit seinen Skateboard runter. Da kommt auch ein spezieller Hund auch auf den Skateboard runter. Offenbar handelt es sich um ein Rennen und der Hund holt den Jungen ein. ??? #1: Ich hole dich bald ein, Dukey! ??? #2: Das kannst du vergessen, Johnny! Die beiden stellten sich als Johnny und Dukey vor. Dukey: Jaa! Ich gewinne das Rennen! Johnny: Niemals! Ich bin schneller als du! Dukey: Hey, warte! Die zwei machen Tricks in der Luft und sammeln an Geschwindigkeit, wenn sie am Boden ankommen. Plötzlich sahen sie Sonic und Tails. Dukey: Aahh! Pass auf Johnny! Johnny: Whoa. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet! Die beiden stoppen das Rennen. Johnny: (sauer) Großartig! Jetzt müssen wir das Rennen nochmal von Vorne anfangen! Johnny schaut auf Sonic und Tails zu und kommt näher. Johnny: Moment, dieser Igel und der Fuchs... (versucht, die beiden aufzuwecken) Hallo? Dukey schaut zu, wie Johnny vergebens versucht, das Duo aufzuwecken. Er schüttelt den Kopf und geht zu ihm. Dukey: Es nützt nichts, Johnny. Wir müssen diese armen blauen und gelben Tieren helfen! Johnny: Aber wir kennen sie nicht. Dukey schaut nicht so glücklich aus. Johnny: (seufzt) Schön... Auf zum Labor! Aber Johnny rammt auf einen Pfahl und verletzt sich. Dukey: Johnny, alles okay? Johhny: Autsch. Nochmal von vorne... (steht auf) Auf zum Labor! Und so tragen Johnny und Dukey den bewusstlosen Sonic und Tails auf den Weg nach Hause. Kapitel 2: Neue Freunde und Kräfte Johnny und Dukey sind schon auf den Weg nach Hause, um Sonic und Tails zu helfen, als der unbekannte Schurke wieder zurückkehrt. ???: Hahaha! Endlich habe ich dich gefunden! (zielt auf Johnny) Dukey dreht sich um und war in Panik ausgebrochen. Er wendet sich zu Johnny, der noch Sonic trägt. Dukey: Pass auf, Johnny! Jemand will uns aufhalten! Johnny: Ich habe eine Idee: WEG! Das Duo versucht, vor den Gauner zu entkommen und gleichzeitig aufpassen, dass sie Sonic und Tails nicht verlieren. Inzwischen beobachtet ein Mädchen mit einem Blitz-Symbol auf ihrem Haar, die Verfolgungsjagd. ???: Ich frage mich, was Test mit diesen unbekannten Kreaturen macht... Zurück zu den Helden... Die beiden versuchen immer noch, den Schurken zu entkommen. Sie springen über Abgründe, nehmen Abkürzungen und weichen auch die Geschüsse von den Schurken aus. Letztendlich schafften sie dennoch in ihr Haus zurückzukehren. Dukey: Wir haben es geschafft! Johnny: Ja. Aber renn weiter! Die beiden kommen an das Labortür an. Dukey: Johnny, es ist mit einem Passwort verschlüsselt! Johnny: Kein Problem! (gibt die Kombination: L-I-G-N-E-B-E-I-L-R-I-W ein.) Computer: Passwort angenommen. Johnny: Hä? "Wir lieben Gil" rückwärts? Dukey: Das ist ein dummes Passwort. Sie betraten das Labor, wo es in der Zwischenzeit schon dunkel ist. Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme. ???: Na, wenn das nicht unser kleiner Bruder ist! Johnny und Dukey schauten um. Als das Licht ankam, waren diese zwei Gestalten tatsächlich seine Zwillingsschwestern Susan und Mary. Johnny: Hallo, Schwestern, die ich euch so unglaublich mag. Johnny hat einen Notfall! Susan: Ha! Das werden wir dir nie glauben! Mary: Moment mal. Woher kommt der Igel und der Fuchs, die so merkwürdig aussehen und wo habt ihr sie gefunden? Dukey: Also erstens, wir wissen nicht viel über sie. Zweitens, wir haben sie auf der Straße gefunden. Und drittens, ES IST KEINE LÜGE! Mary: Ich glaube, sie sagen die Wahrheit. Susan: Wenn das so ist, dann kümmern wir um sie. Die beiden Schwestern stecken Sonic und Tails in solche Kapseln rein. Susan: Und was ist mit euch passiert? Johnny: (erschöpft) Wir wurden von jemandem gejagt. Aber wir können noch entkommen... Mary: Wisst ihr, wie er ausgesehen hat? Dukey: Ich kann ihn nicht erkennen, weil er zu weit weg ist. Johnny gibt noch ein paar "Johnny-Coupons" zu seinen Schwestern. Erzähler: Fünf Minuten später... Johnny und Dukey kehren wieder am Labor zurück, als Sonic und Tails endlich erwachen. Sonic: Urgh... Wo bin ich?(blickt erst auf Tails, die sich auch erwacht, dann auf Johnny, Dukey, Susan und schließlich Mary. Er wurde überrascht) Was ist passiert? Johnny: Wir haben euch auf der Straße gefunden. Susan: Und wir haben euch mit diesen Krypto-Heilkapseln geholfen. Dukey: Es muss doch einen besseren Namen geben. Tails: Wow, ein sprechender Hund? Dukey: Oops. Tails: Das ist unglaublich! Wie habt ihr zwei das gemacht? Mary: Nun ja, das haben wir mit DNS-Experimenten so hingekriegt, sodass er wir ein Genie denkt. Johnny: Aber manchmal... Tails: Cool! Dukey schaut sich um, als er was glänzendes sah. Dukey: Leute, schaut! Ich hab was gefunden! (hebt den Gegenstand auf) Dieser Edelstein sieht seltsam aus. Sonic: Ein Chaos Emerald! Johnny: Wie bitte? Tails: Lasst mich das erklären: Ein Chaos Emerald ist ein mystischer Gegenstand, die eine ultimative Kraft verbirgt. Wenn alle sieben eingesammelt wurde, wird die ultimative Kraft noch stärker und der Nutzer hat die Kraft dazu, sie zu benutzen. Susan: Ja. Aber die Kraft der Emeralds zu nutzen wäre riskant und sie sind auch selten. Dukey: Was meinst du? Mary: Das heißt, sie sind schwer zu finden. Sonic: Es liegt an den Emeralds selbst. Wenn alle sieben sich an einem Ort versammeln, verschwinden sie nach der Nutzung wieder. Susan und Mary: Wow. Dukey: Woher weißt du das? Sonic: Das ist schon imme so. Und glaubt mir, wir können es schaffen! Tails: Oh, und danke für unsere Rettung. Johnny: Gar kein Problem. Dukey: Moment, wir kennen euren Namen nicht. Sonic: Mein Name ist Sonic the Hedgehog! Tails: Ich bin Tails. Wie heißt ihr? Dukey: Ich bin Dukey. Und das ist mein bester Freund Johnny und seinen Schwestern, Susan und Mary. Johnny: Was geht. Mary: Schön, euch kennenzulernen! Sonic: Na dann, zeit zum Erkunden! Sonic rast mit großer Geschwindigkeit nach unten. Tails: Warte, Sonic! Tails folgt Sonic hinterher. Die anderen sind faszinert über Sonics Laufgeschwindigkeit, besonders Johnny. Johnny: Das ist abgefahren! Ich möchte diese Fähigkeit! Susan und Mary: An die Arbeit! Die beiden Schwestern beginnen an einem Projekt zu arbeiten. Dukey: Moment mal! Und was ist, wenn deine Eltern sie entdecken? Johnny hat das gehört unf war in Panik ausgebrochen. Johnny: Ahh! Du hast Recht! Wir müssen sie schnell wiederfinden! Johnny und Dukey rannten ins Erdgeschoss runter. Johnny: Oh, mann. Hoffentlich werden Mom und Dad die zwei erst gar nicht sehen... Schließlich fanden sie Sonic und Tails im Wohnzimmer. Johnny war sauer und panisch in dr selben Zeit Johnny: Seid ihr wahnsinnig?! Wenn meine Eltern euch sehen, sind wir erledigt! Sonic: Tut mir leid, aber es ist besonders nervig, im einem Raum zu bleiben. Tails: Leute, hört auf zu streiten! Johnny, deine Eltern sind noch nicht im Haus, also keine Sorge. Dukey: (erschöpft) Bitte...lasst...mich...nie mehr...zurück das nächste Mal. Aber sie hörten schon zwei Stimmen. ??? #1: Ich kann es spüren. Ich sehe, das meine Kinder, besonders Johnny, später Schwierigkeiten anstellen! ??? #2: Schatz, vielleicht bist du erschöpft. Du solltest dich mal ausruhen. Dukey: Eltern-Alarm! Versteckt euch! Tails: Wo? Johnny: Unter der Couch! Die beiden verstecken Sonic und Tails unter der Couch. Dukey: Ihr müsst bitte still sein, dann sind wir sicher. Verstanden? Sonic: Ok. Tails: Sicher. Kapitel 3: Aufstieg des bösen Quartetts Kapitel 4: Die Invasion Kapitel 5: Die Letzte Schlacht Kategorie: Storys